Forum:2013-01-23 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- I choose all of the above,. but really im wondering when are they going to change the chapter name, its been the same "Adventures with Boris" since july 2012. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 05:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : It would be nice to have new titles, but they are an optional part of the comic and the Professors have many interesting projects going. Argadi (talk) 09:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Here's a mad conjecture that will probably be proven wrong, but hey, it's fun. Agatha is currently making "calibrations". Seeing that it isn't easy to see where the town ends and the castle begins, she may be taking a page from Klaus's book, who built an unmoored home base for strategic purposes, and turning the entire city into a flying object. That would explain the conundrum someone brought up last time -- now that she's (hopefully) in control of Mechanicsburg but (seemingly) at war with the rest of the Wulfenbach empire, she's got more reasons to stay than to go on a tour of the world. Plus, what will happen with all the beautiful Mechanicsburg characters -- the van Meekhans, der Kestle, the abbess etc.? If the city takes off with Agatha, they can remain in play. The reason I think this will *not* happen is that it isn't easy to carry the source of the Dyne. Tarvek (talk) 06:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : The problem with taking the city is it loses the farms around it. A flying city with no food source is in trouble. It would also likely lose it's landing spot. Argadi (talk) 09:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) C, definitely C. It's efficient. It's messy. It's amusing, but there's hardly any time for the victims to realize they are in grave danger, nevermind find out what horrible way it's all going to end for them. Br'fin (talk) 15:29, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed, but in general DK should make allowances for urgent circumstances. Protection of Heterodyne Minions and the citizens of Mechanicsburg should be placed well ahead of all aesthetic considerations. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :A = agree with the castle on the need for more power. B = support the castle for doing a good job. C = bloodthirsty maniac whom Agatha will not want to listen to. This set of choices is weighted to have every response be an argument in the castle's favour. 11:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I believe by calibration she is merely telling the castle who it can kill and who should be kept safe from harm. she knows the castle loves maiming and terrorizing absoulutly everyone. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) A Pressing Question Shall we create a page for these most recently squeezed troops? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : It would be a small page. Argadi (talk) 20:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, but what do I call these things? Should we wait until they are identified, or shall we make a list of unidentified baddies loosed on Mechanicsburg. There have been several. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Perhaps there needs to be a page for unknown soldiers? 22:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see! The Page of the Unknown Soldiers? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Perhaps The Tome of the Unknown Soldiers? johnwillo (talk) 03:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Pressed Troops, of course. -- SpareParts (talk) 04:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::